Don't Say A Word
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Trouble lurks in Port Charles as Chris and Jack's sister Tia shows up with a secret agenda.
1. Guess Who

Chris Ramsey groaned as an ERROR message flashed onto the screen of his laptop. For the past thirty minutes he had been trying to open the document that contained the notes on his latest research and for thirty minutes he had been unsuccessful. Today just seemed to be one of those days. Everything had gone wrong so far. First he had been late for surgery then later on downstairs a little boy had decided to vomit all over his two hundred dollar shoes. He had spent ten minutes wiping every last trace of it off his shoes, which he now considered ruined. Pressing his luck, Chris clicked the document again, hoping that it would work this time, but like the other attempts it was unsuccessful.  
  
" Come on you stupid piece of junk. I paid good money for you and this is what I get back in return?" Chris demanded as he grabbed the laptop and throttled it.  
  
" I see you still haven't lost your temper Chris," someone noted. Chris looked up and came face to face with a six-foot tall female dressed in snakeskin pants and a black shirt that revealed a glittering belly ring.  
  
" I don't know who you are and how you know me, but you're hot."  
  
" Come on Chris. You have no idea who I am?"  
  
" Not at all," Chris as he studied the woman. His mouth dropped open as his eyes fixed on her shoulder length brown hair.  
  
" Geeze Tia it's been ten years. Where have you been?"  
  
" No place that concerns you."  
  
" You're how old now? Twenty?"  
  
" Twenty two."  
  
" So what brings you to the glorious town of Port Charles sis?"  
  
" Nothing special. Just wanted to visit my big brother. Is that a crime?"  
  
" No, it's just kind of unusual. Tia you ran away from home when you were twelve and you just miraculously show up ten years later to visit me for no reason?"  
  
" God Chris. You sound just like Dad." Cringing Chris said,  
  
" Never bring up the subject of our father Tia. Never."  
  
" All right then Mr. Grump. How about taking your little sister out for lunch?"  
  
" Gladly," Chris said, abandoning his computer.  
  
" Let me just grab my coat and we'll leave."  
  
Tia forced a smile as she sat down in a wooden chair at the Recovery Room. The small restaurant hardly seemed like it lived up to Chris's rich standards. It seemed too average for someone who wore two hundred dollar shoes.  
  
" Man Ramsey, who's the babe? She looks a little young for you," Frank asked as he wandered over.  
  
"Like he could score someone like me. Hi, I'm Tia Ramsey and unfortunately I'm his sister."  
  
" Poor you," Frank said with a laugh.  
  
" Can we order now?" Chris asked, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.  
  
" What will it be?"  
  
" Two cheeseburgers with the works and a large water."  
  
" And you?" he asked, pointing to Tia.  
  
" A turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, and mayonnaise."  
  
" Anything to drink?"  
  
" I'll have a water too."  
  
" I'll have your order out in a few minutes," Frank said as he headed back towards the kitchen.  
  
" You'll have to excuse Frank. He's a jerk most of the time," Chris said as he turned around in his chair.  
  
" He seems pretty nice."  
  
" It's all in the act Tia," Chris said as the front door opened and a couple walked in and sat down. 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Kevin Collins sighed as the phone rang. Ever since Christina and Riley had hit the teens, the phone had been ringing off the hook.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Dr. Collins. Is Christina home?"  
  
" Yes she is Tara. Hold on a minute," Kevin said as he covered up the mouthpiece to the phone and shouted,  
  
" Christina! It's Tara." Fifteen-year-old Christina ran down the stairs into the living room. She grabbed the phone from Kevin's out stretched hand and answered it.  
  
" Hey Tara. Can you hang on while I run back upstairs to my room?"  
  
" Sure," Tara replied.  
  
" Kevin can you hang this up when I get to my room?"  
  
" Sure sweetheart," Kevin replied as Christina ran back up stairs. It was hard to believe that it had been twelve years since Julie had been gone, leaving Christina with the two of them. Kevin thought he'd never see her again until that day when Julie had called him. The slamming of the front door caught him in mid thought.  
  
" We're home," Riley shouted as she and Lucy came into the living room, loaded down with dozens of shopping bags.  
  
" I see you two nearly cleaned out both Windom's and most of the mall."  
  
" Oh come on Dad. They're called sales."  
  
" With the looks of it, you hit every sale in town. How could you need more clothes?"  
  
" Men," Riley muttered as she collected her bags and ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
" Danny, I'm home!" Eve Lambert shouted as she walked into the apartment. Twelve-year-old Danny came running out from his bedroom.  
  
" Hey Mom."  
  
" How was school today?" Eve asked as she began putting groceries away.  
  
" It was great. I got Rugby Captain."  
  
" That's great Danny. Your dad will be so proud of you."  
  
" I know. Our first game is this Thursday. Do you think you both can get off?"  
  
" I know one thing. If Chris doesn't let us come he's going to have some serious payback coming towards him."  
  
" Can I help?" Danny asked.  
  
" Can you help with what?" Ian asked as he walked in with Patrick, their eight-year-old son and Larissa, their five year old daughter.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Danny, tell your dad your news," Eve said as she hugged Patrick and Larissa.  
  
" What's this big news son?"  
  
" I'm the Rugby Captain!"  
  
" Rugby Captain? Son, that's great. When's your first game?"  
  
" This Thursday. Can you make it?"  
  
" We'll all be there. I'd never miss your first rugby match for anything in the world," Ian said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Larissa zipped open her Blue's Clue's backpack and pulled out a messy looking finger painted picture.  
  
" Look Mommy. I made it for you," she said, climbing up onto Eve's lap.  
  
" Sweetheart it's beautiful. How about if we hang it up on the fridge?"  
  
" Okay," Larissa said, with a huge smile pasted across her face as Eve walked over to the fridge and applied a large smiley face magnet to the painting. Turning around Eve took a glance at the living room where her family was scattered about. She had a beautiful husband, two lovely, healthy sons, and an adorable daughter. She finally felt like she had a family.  
  
" Thanks for lunch Chris," Tia said as she stood up.  
  
" Don't mention it Tia. It's been nice catching up."  
  
" Same here," Tia remarked with a tint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
" Sorry to cut our little family reunion short, but my pager just went off. I've got to go," Chris said as he ran out of the Recovery Room.  
  
" Family reunion in your dreams Christopher. Like I'd ever want to hook back up with my oldest brother for my good health," she said, grinning.  
  
" Just you wait Chris. Just wait until you find out why I'm really in town," Tia said as she stood up and walked outside. As she turned the corner she slammed into a male's shoulder, causing a stack of papers to fly all over.  
  
" I am so sorry," Tia said as she bent down to help the stranger pick up his files. Reaching out for a stack, a tanned her stopped her, causing her to look up.  
  
" Tia? What are you doing back in town?"  
  
" I guess I could ask you the same question Ricky. Last time I saw you, you were in prison."  
  
" So were you," Ricky said as he helped pull Tia up to a standing position.  
  
" So what are you doing in Port Charles?"  
  
" I guess you could say I'm taking care of some family problems. And you?"  
  
" I've got family problems of my own."  
  
" I'll see you around T."  
  
" You too Ricky," Tia said as she walked away. 


	3. Words of Hate

Chris sat in his office, trying to make sense of what had just happened. His little sister had just shown up in town, ten years after she had run away from home. Up until now, no one in his family had heard from Tia. It was like a miracle. Deciding to spread the good news, Chris worked up his courage then picked up the phone and dialed his father's number. It rang twice then a gruff sounding voice answered.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Is this Henry Ramsey?"  
  
" Yeah that's me. Who's this?"  
  
" It's me dad."  
  
" Christopher? What the hell do you want? You better not be trying to bug money off of me again."  
  
" No it's nothing like that. I just wanted to call and tell you the good news."  
  
" Are you moving out of the country? Did you hit the lottery?"  
  
" You wish. I thought you'd like to know that Tia came to see me today?"  
  
" Tia? I thought she was dead."  
  
" She's alive and well."  
  
" Well thanks for calling. I've got to go do something important," Henry said as he hung up.  
  
" I bet you do. It probably involves consuming large amounts of alcohol," Chris said to the dial tone as he hung up. " I don't know why I thought he'd even care."  
  
" Tell me again how much you love me," Karen begged as she and Frank strolled down the street.  
  
" I love you more than you can imagine," Frank replied as he pulled Karen into a kiss. The two had just finished dinner at Mario's and now were standing at the corner of their street, just feet away from their house. As the kiss drew to an end, Karen whispered,  
  
" We should get home. The boys are probably causing the babysitter to pull her hair out by each individual strand."  
  
" They aren't that bad," Frank said as he began walking towards the house.  
  
" I guess we've got to go in," Karen said in a disappointed voice as they approached the front door. Frank rummaged into his pants pocket and retrieved a set of keys. He unlocked the door and they stepped into the madness of their living room.  
  
" Christina, how were they?" Frank asked wearily.  
  
" Great Dad. Ethan and Conner have been playing soccer out back most of the night. Angela, Adrian, and I did each other's hair and nails," Christina replied as Frank and Karen's eyes wandered over to where their nine-year-old twins sat on the couch, engrossed in their Game Boys and sporting new hairstyles.  
  
" So they didn't scare you?"  
  
" Not at all."  
  
" So you'll be happy to baby sit next time we call?"  
  
" Of course. They're my brothers and sisters. How could I say no?"  
  
" It's amazing. You're the first sitter they've had that hasn't run screaming from the house."  
  
" I feel so special," Christina said as she stood up and collected her jean jacket from the coat rack.  
  
" I'll see you two later," she said, acknowledging the twins.  
  
" Come back soon Christina. We had fun," they said in unison.  
  
" Let's go. I don't want Kevin and Lucy worrying about you," Frank said as he grabbed his truck keys from the table. They walked outside and got into his truck. The first few minutes of the ride were silent, but as they neared the lighthouse, Frank broke the silence.  
  
" You have no idea how much it means to me that you want me to be in your life. I thought the day that I signed away my rights to you that I'd never see you again."  
  
" Dad, you gave me life. How could I ignore my real father? At first when Julie brought me back I thought Kevin was my father because I lived with him. As I got older, they started telling me about Scott. I never felt a connection with him. He visited every once and awhile, but he didn't see me as much as you did. My mom told me that you were a 'special' friend of her and Kevin's, which is why I saw you so much. When I was the twins' age, I realized that I looked nothing like Kevin. Up until then I figured that he was my father. Every time I met with you, I realized more and more that my eyes were the shade of your eyes and my hair kind of looked liked yours. One night I broke down and flat out asked Kevin and my mom if you were my father and they told me the truth. I love you Dad. Kevin or Scott could never take your place. You're the only father I want," Christina said as they pulled up to the lighthouse.  
  
" Christina do you know how much that just meant to me to hear you say that? I figured that you'd never want me as a father since you've been living with Kevin for most of your life. I always thought that naturally you'd grow up with him as your father, not me," Frank said as he began to cry.  
  
" It's okay Dad. Don't cry," Christina said as she unfastened her seatbelt.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Frank came to his senses.  
  
" I guess I'll see you next time Karen and I need a baby sitter," he said as he hugged Christina good-bye. She walked up to the door, turned to wave, and then stepped into her house where Kevin and Lucy were waiting.  
  
" Where were you?" Kevin demanded.  
  
" I left you a note. Didn't you get it?"  
  
" No."  
  
" I think you have some explaining to do young lady," Lucy declared.  
  
" You want to know where I was? My father called and asked if I could baby sit. I was with my brothers and sisters."  
  
" Your father? Your father is sitting right here next to me."  
  
" I mean my real father. You know, Frank?" As Christina spoke the words, a hurt look crept over Kevin's face.  
  
" Apologize to Kevin for hurting his feelings," Lucy ordered.  
  
" Why? I spoke the truth. Frank's my real father and there's nothing you two can do to change that," Christina screamed as she ran upstairs.  
  
" I knew we made a mistake when we started to let Frank spend time with her. He's corrupted her," Kevin said as Lucy wrapped him in her arms. 


	4. Family Affairs

Christina flung herself onto her bed as she began to cry. What was with Kevin and Lucy lately? It seemed that every time she tried to do something they always disagreed about it. They thought she wore too much makeup. They thought she should go to bed early. Kevin practically had a heart attack when she got a C plus on her History test. They expected her to be a perfect child. They couldn't even accept the fact that she wanted to spend time with her real father. What was wrong with that? She found it perfectly harmless. As Christina buried her face into her pillow she heard Kevin's angry shouts getting closer and closer.  
  
" Christina! Come out of your room this instant. We've got to talk."  
  
" Talk? You want to talk? What about? Are you going to lecture me on spending time with my father?" Christina screamed as she walked towards the door.  
  
" Christina, just calm down. Why don't you come downstairs so the three of us can sort this out."  
  
" Do you want to sort this out?" Christina yelled as she opened her door.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Then let me spend time with my father."  
  
" I'm not sure that's the best thing for you right now."  
  
" You have no idea what's best for me," Christina said as she turned and headed back towards her room. Grabbing her wrist, Kevin stopped her.  
  
" I think I know what's best for you."  
  
" Stop it!" Christina demanded. " You're hurting me."  
  
" You want to see someone hurting? Go downstairs and look at what you've done to your mother."  
  
" Let go of me Kevin," Christina screeched as she tried to pull away from his strong grip and struggled until finally Kevin lost his grasp on her. She ran back into her room, locking the door behind her, scared of what Kevin might do to her if she left it unlocked. There was no way she was going to stay here another night. Christina grabbed her large backpack from underneath her desk and began filling it full of clothes. She quickly pulled on a pair of shoes as she tried to figure out her escape route. Her eyes landed on the window above her desk. Christina pulled her pack onto her back then walked over to her desk and pulled herself onto it. Carefully she pulled the window up and lowered herself onto the roof below it.  
  
Alison stared at the out dated photo of her parents.  
  
" I can't believe they thought they could just call one day, out of the blue. It's been over twenty years since they left me with Nana."  
  
" They must have a reason for it Allie," Jamal said as he climbed in bed next to Alison.  
  
" It's just weird I guess. They were never around when I was little. I guess I'm afraid of meeting them again."  
  
" It's all right baby. If you want, we can do it together. You, me, and the kids."  
  
" You'd do that for me? You'd meet my parents with me?"  
  
" Of course. You're my wife and I want to be there for you."  
  
" Thanks," Alison whispered as she turned off the light and laid in the dark, thinking of what her parents used to be like and what they might be like now.  
  
Chris rummaged through his coat pocket, trying to find his keys. It had been a stressful day at work, not to mention Tia's spur of the moment re-appearance. All he wanted to do was to lay on the couch with a large martini and watch a football game. Finally he found his keys underneath his gloves. Chris began to stick his apartment key into the lock, but to his surprise the door was already open. Great, he thought. Let's add a burglary to it. Cautiously Chris entered his apartment, which appeared to be un- harmed. For safety, he grabbed a near by fireplace poker.  
  
" Come on out you coward," he screamed, raising the poker above his head as he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen nook.  
  
" I was wondering when you'd be home," Tia said as she stepped out of the kitchen, wrapped in Chris's bathrobe.  
  
" Tia! What the heck are you doing here? I thought someone had broken in," he said as he put down the poker.  
  
" The old man taught me a few tricks when I still lived with him," Tia said, gesturing towards the door.  
  
" That still doesn't explain why you're here in my house, wrapped in my bathrobe!" Chris exclaimed in fury.  
  
" Calm down bro. I figured you wouldn't mind. I didn't have any place to go and I didn't want to sleep in the streets like I used to. So that's why I stole your driver's license out of your wallet so I could find your house," Tia said, smiling. Chris yanked out his wallet and leafed through it.  
  
" Missing this?" Tia asked, dangling Chris's driver's license in front of his shocked face.  
  
" I could have you arrested for this you know," Chris said as he shoved his license back into his wallet.  
  
" So can I stay?" she pleaded.  
  
" Get out of my bathrobe and back into your clothes, then we can talk," Chris instructed as Tia stalked out of the living room with a look of disappointment on her face 


End file.
